


Alone Together

by orphan_account



Series: Do You Have Room For One More Troubled Soul [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts because Holster is pining like a fucking sap over his d-man, his best friend, the man he’s hopelessly in love with.</p><p>It starts because Nursey is pining like a fucking sap over his d-man, his best friend, the man he’s hopelessly in love with.</p><p>It starts and neither of them stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> after the first work in this series, I decided to expand on the briefly mentioned kegster that nursey spends with holster and then this happened. 
> 
> as always, on tumblr @ epikegsters

It starts with too many cups of tub juice, because that’s how things like this always start.

It starts because Holster is alone tonight, Ransom off with March somewhere.

It starts because Nursey is alone tonight, Dex not at all interested in his job as Nursey Patrol.

It starts because Holster is pining like a fucking sap over his d-man, his best friend, the man he’s hopelessly in love with.

It starts because Nursey is pining like a fucking sap over his d-man, his best friend, the man he’s hopelessly in love with.

It starts and neither of them stop it.

It’s Holster that approaches Nursey, both of them a few cups of tub juice in. In other words, they’re both plastered, so far gone that Nursey is tripping over nothing when he walks and Holster’s vision is out of whack, even with his contacts in.

Holster slumps against the wall next to Nursey, staring at the bottom of his near empty cup before tossing it aside.

Nursey drains his and does the same, looking up at Holster, one eyebrow cocked.

“This fuckin’ sucks bro. We’re both too pretty to be alone tonight. Biggest kegster of the year, and we’re on our own,” Holster mutters. Nursey follows his line of sight to where March is giggling into Ransom’s neck near the pong table.

He nods, and glances over at Dex, who’s got his hands on the table by the keg, hunched over and looking exhausted. Dex still looks gorgeous.

Nursey knows how Holster feels.

He doesn’t think when he turns back to Holster and says, “Well, we got each other, bro, don’t we? We’re alone together.” He huffs out a laugh and starts humming the Fall Out Boy song.

Holster punches his shoulder.

Nursey is pretty sure that Holster isn’t thinking much either when he replies. “I meant it before when I said you were pretty, Nurse.”

Nursey cocks his head to the side and looks up at Holster again, and realizes just how much he doesn’t mind being shorter than Holster right now.

In fact he likes it a lot.

“You’re tall. And hot as shit,” Nursey mumbles, his words a little slurred. “I mean like, objectively and all that. You’re just… yeah. Smokin’.” He finishes his sentence with a giggle.

Holster looks down at him and Nursey is close enough to see the way his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows thickly.

“If we’re both alone, and you think I’m pretty, can I kiss you?” Nursey whispers, and he doesn’t know how Holster hears it over the pounding of the music, but between one second and the next, Holster’s lips are on his.

Holster’s lips are on his, and fuck, Nursey really likes how Holster is taller than him. He likes that he can be the smaller one for once, likes that Holster is capable of shoving him back until they’re on the green biohazard couch.

Nursey likes that when Holster climbs on top of him, he covers him completely.

It’s not until Holster leans down to kiss him again, though, their bodies pressed together from knee to chest, that Nursey realizes just exactly how much he likes it. Holster’s getting into it too, he can tell.

Nursey lets Holster push him around until they’re situated in a way that they won’t fall off the couch before closing the rest of the distance between them.

Holster kisses the same way he plays hockey, with everything he’s got, and Nursey tries to give as much as he’s getting, his lips sliding against Holster’s easily, like they fit together. They both taste like tub juice, sickly sweet with the bitter hint of alcohol. Holster smells like Old Spice and booze.

Nursey tries, for just a second, to pretend that this is really about him and Holster. He tries to pretend that he’s not thinking of Dex pressing him into the couch. He tries to pretend that he doesn’t know that Holster is thinking about Ransom.

He fails, and decides that he’d rather not worry about that. Holster pauses, Nursey must’ve lost focus for a second.

“Bro, are you okay? You want me to let you up? Too far?” His eyes are shining, from the alcohol and from the worry, and Nursey is quick to answer.

“‘M fine, dude. Just…” he trails off, then decides he might as well ask. “You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” He doesn’t have to clarify who he means.

Holster nods. “Yeah. You’re thinking about him, too, aren’t ya?”

Nursey nods and shrugs as much as he can. “Well as long as we’re on the same page,” he says, threading his fingers through Holster’s hair and tugging.

Holster moans and his hips buck almost involuntarily, grinding against Nursey’s. “Fuck, Derek,” he groans, and when his hips meet Nursey’s this time, it’s entirely intentional.

Nursey bucks underneath him, searching desperately for more friction, but Holster has Nursey pinned firmly beneath him. He’s not going to complain. He might be thinking about Dex when he closes his eyes, but fuck if Holster isn’t gorgeous himself.

He’s built like a fucking Greek god, washboard abs, chiseled cheekbones and a jaw that Nursey really wants to get his mouth on. He might be thinking about Dex, but he’s got Holster right now, and he wants.

And right now, Holster wants him back.

That’s enough for Nursey.

He eases back on his hold on Holster’s hair, and Holster immediately leans in, attaching his lips to Nursey’s neck. Nursey keens, his hips trying once again to buck upwards. Holster keeps him pinned against the couch as he works at Nursey’s neck. Nursey knows he’ll have a dark mark there tomorrow morning. He can’t bring himself to care.

And then there are teeth dragging across his neck, right over where he can feel his pulse pounding under his skin, and Nursey keens. The sound he lets out is high pitched and needy, but it gets Holster to do that again, so he doesn’t really give a shit how pathetic he sounds.

“God you feel good baby, that’s-fuck, fuck, do that again, please, shit you’re fucking hot,” he mutters, pulling at Holster’s hair again because he needs to grab onto something.

Holster groans low in his throat and out of the corner of his eye, Nursey sees Dex storm out of the Haus through the kitchen door.

The next second, he sees March and Ransom leave out the front, waving at Lardo.

Then his eyes are slipping shut because Holster is kissing up his neck and nosing along his jaw and it feels good and…

And then it’s over and Nursey opens his eyes to Holster leaning up on his elbows and Lardo hovering over them.

“If you’re gonna fuck,” she says casually, draping her arm around Camilla Collins’ waist, “at least go up to the attic. Rans and March just left.” She drains her cup and leans up on her toes to press a kiss to Camilla’s jaw before slapping Holster’s ass playfully and waving at the stairs. She’s gone before they can say anything, disappearing into the crowd with her hand in Camilla’s.

Holster drops his forehead to Nursey’s, letting out a breathy laugh and pressing a kiss to Nursey’s cheek.

“Attic. Upstairs. You wanna… s’that somethin’ you wanna…” Holster trails off, but Nursey doesn’t need him to finish.

“God, fuck yes, please.” He crashes their lips together one more time before he’s pushing at Holster, sending them both toppling off the couch. “Upstairs, now.”

Holster grins wildly, pulling Nursey to his feet and ducking down to gather Nursey in a fireman’s carry. It’s a spectacularly bad idea, but they somehow make it to the second floor without incident. They’re both giggling as Holster sets him down on the attic stairs, laughing into another heated kiss.

Nursey absolutely does not think of him and Dex doing the same thing when they get the attic next year. He doesn’t. He kisses Holster and takes his hand and leads him up the stairs to the attic and strips out of his shirt as he enters the room.

When he turns to face Holster, Nursey sees that Holster’s taken his shirt off too and fuck, Nursey wants to get his mouth on those abs.

He doesn’t ask before he’s pushing Holster against the wall and dropping to his knees, trailing his way down Holster’s stomach with his lips and his tongue. He stops to suck a mark onto Holster’s hip, just above his jeans, and tugs at his belt loops, silently asking permission.

Instead of answering, Holster tugs at Nursey’s hair until he stands and flips them, backing Nursey into the wall. Nursey goes easily. He’ll find time to worry about how much he likes being pushed around later.

Holster goes straight for Nursey’s jeans, unbuttoning them, but waiting until Nursey gasps out a breathless, “Fucking get on with it,” to yank them down, taking Nursey’s boxers with them.

Holster is so huge that even on his knees he’s tall, but Nursey isn’t complaining.

He especially isn’t complaining about the fact that Holster is leaving hickeys on the insides of his legs, or that he’s moving higher and higher and then he’s pulling away, but it’s only very briefly.

Holster only leans back to say, “I’m gonna blow you, okay?” and then Holster’s mouth is on him, and Nursey’s knees buckle as Holster swallows him down in one swift movement.

“Holy fucking shit, fuck, Holtzy, Adam, god you feel amazing, fuck, shit, shit, shit,” Nursey mutters, clutching at Holster’s hair as he works his throat around Nursey.

He doesn’t last long.

Holster has to hold him up as his orgasm hits him, because his bones feel like Jell-O.

Before he knows it, he’s on the bottom bunk with Holster underneath him, and Holster’s pants are gone too.

Nursey has a hand around Holster’s cock, and they’re breathing heavily into each other’s mouths in between breathless kisses.

Nursey does not think about Dex spread out beneath him, Dex’s cock in his hand, Dex’s breath ghosting over his face as they breathe into each other’s space.

Holster still smells like alcohol and Old Spice and he still tastes like tub juice and he’s loud and he shouts when he comes, his whole body shaking with it.

Neither of them can move for a long time after.

Holster is the one who gets up, some indeterminable amount of time later, comes back and cleans them both up. He checks on Nursey, asks him if he’s okay, makes sure he’s okay with Holster getting back into bed with him. They pull a sheet up to their waists and fall asleep squeezed into a bed that is far too small for two very large hockey players.

When Ransom comes into the room the next morning, he trips over Nursey’s jeans where they were left in the doorway, and shouts “What the hell?” when he catches himself on the bedpost.

Ransom’s shout wakes Holster and that wakes Nursey and Ransom stares at them both with wide eyes, because they are both still very naked.

“You know what, good for you guys. Lardo made coffee, Bitty’s making pancakes, I am going to pretend I never saw this. I’m downstairs if you need me,” Ransom says, giving them a thumbs up and closing the door on his way out.

Nursey collapses back onto Holster’s chest, sighing heavily.

He scrubs a hand over his face and stares at the bottom of the bed above them.

“I’m sorry I said I was thinking about Rans last night,” Holster whispers. “You were still fucking ‘swawesome, bro.”

Nursey just shakes his head.

“I was thinking about Dex. It was a mutual thing. It’s okay, dude. And you were great too. That was insane.”

Holster nods, and continues tracing circles on Nursey’s shoulder mindlessly.

Neither of them move to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr -> epikegsters


End file.
